


Outbreak

by sowhat



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: ABO, M/M, 师亚 - Freeform, 缇亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowhat/pseuds/sowhat
Summary: 亚连由于一次意外与缇奇建立起了临时标记，但这段始于肉体的关系，会有结果吗？一发完，开放式结局，解读随意。*只是一个私欲爽文
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker, 师亚, 缇亚
Kudos: 8





	Outbreak

01

“说起来……”

“库洛斯元帅明天就该回来了啊。”

说这话的时候，缇奇还半坐起地倚在铁制雕花床的靠背上，嘴里叼着他事后的标配——银标silkcut，一种英国本土的混合型卷烟。

就这事，他还曾被罗德嘲笑过，说他对烟的品味跟他对伪装的选择一样寡淡无味。

“你知道？”

这本是一个问句。看到亚连丝毫不受影响的穿戴动作时，缇奇眯着眼睛自己得出了结论。

“知道今晚还来，看来胆子长了不少。”

他指间夹着抽了一半的烟，吐出的烟圈若无其事地打在亚连半佝着的后背。

“你就不怕，他闻出什么不对来？”

他自顾自的声音还在继续，即使眼前这个怎么看都处于弱势的银发青年一点回应他的意思都没。

“啧，居然一点反应都不给？真是不爽。”

嘴角配合地撇了撇，一个十足的吃瘪表情。烟灰在说话间又续了不少，他伸手越过亚连坐在床边的身体，朝着床头柜上的银质烟灰缸里点了点。

“还好你发|情的时候不是这副样子，不然可就太无聊了。”

“我先走了。”银发青年终于开口。起身的同时披上西服外套，毫无久留的意愿。

“真是绝情呢。”缇奇调侃着从床上坐起了一点，“少~年~”

眼前的亚连早已不是那个行事鲁莽还总被他逮到的少年，然而缇奇还是保持着这么叫他的习惯。就好像是一种奇怪的情趣。

“怎么说我们也是临时标记的关系。你这样下了床就拍拍屁股走人，可实在是，那句话怎么说？”他故意停顿了一下，好像真的是在用心措辞，“过河拆桥。”

可惜亚连依旧不为所动。戴着黑色皮质手套的手将颈间散落的一缕长发束起，随意又小心地遮盖住后颈那块印着轻微牙印的腺体。

“之后见”，说完他推门而出。

维多利亚风格的木门在身后无声地合上。一并收起的，还有缇奇原本亲切到让人不寒而栗的笑容。

呵，“之后见。”

罗德笑他对烟和伪装的品味都寡淡无味，看来对人也一样。

02

亚连从没想过他和缇奇的关系会持续这么久。

那不过是一场意外。追捕的时候突然分化。他从来没有想过自己会是O，因此没有一点准备。

**“** **啧，居然赶上分化？真是有意思。** **”**

**“** **你说** **……** **我现在要是直接把你标记了** **……”**

**“** **你会不会都不能反抗呢。** **”**

**“** **噗，开玩笑的，别那么当真嘛。** **”**

**“** **不过我可以帮你，至少度过这一次。怎么样？** **”**

细碎的对话在耳边飘过。明明已经过了四年之久，一切却都仿佛还发生在昨天。

剩余的细节他再也不想回顾。因为自那之后，潘多拉的魔盒就此打开。

在初次分化时就尝到情欲甜头的他，再也无法轻易屈于药物的安抚。

缇奇的性爱是毁灭性的，就像他的人一样。

每当发情期如期而至，他便开始渴望缇奇渴望得发疯。

不过这种渴望，仅仅只是身体上，与灵魂完全分割。

他清楚自己内心究竟想要的是什么，是谁。

那个所到之处，能够将周围的不安席卷一空的男人。

那个散着一席红发毫无预警地闯进他世界的男人。

那个到处沾花惹草，绝对不会给他想要的回应的男人。

他的师父，黑色教团现存的最强战斗主力之一——库洛斯·马利安。

03

“亚连。”考姆伊窝在堆满文件的实木办公桌里。镜片后的那双眼睛在这些年见证了太多死亡。他变了很多。不再嬉皮笑脸地开着不和场合的玩笑。某种程度上来说，一个不会捉弄人的考姆伊——这曾是亚连做梦都想看到的。可当一切真的如期而至，他却发现自己宁可考姆伊一辈子都是那个吊儿郎当的样子。

“最近有诺亚的消息吗。”他在说话间抬起头，额前的一缕细发滑落在鼻梁，他随即伸手掸开。

“没有。”

亚连昨天才从缇奇那里领了临时标记。激素水平的稳定让他比以往更能控制情绪。所以他可以这么不费吹灰之力地睁眼说着谎话。

“好的。”室长拨开面前的丛丛障碍，艰难地伸长着手臂在靠近桌角的地方抽出一份牛皮纸袋。看来变了再多，囤积的毛病也根深蒂固。

“战争马上就要打响了。”考姆伊用手指绕着缠在牛皮纸封扣上的一节麻绳把档案袋打开，拿出几张带着照片的报告，“这是这次跟随库洛斯元帅的技术队最新上交的报告。”

银发青年接过瞟了一眼，看到报告上的日期时，身体不由自主地一怔。

“师父他……已经回来一周多了？”

“你不知道？”室长的声音一阵诧异。

“他回来第一天就破天荒地来找我说了一些事，还让林克给他安排了临时住所。”说到这里他有些怪异地看了亚连一眼，“还问了我他走的这段时间你怎么样。”

“我以为他之后一定就直接去找你了。”

“他没有……”亚连喃喃道，像是在自言自语。

“这就很怪了。”考姆伊耸了耸肩，“他说他研究出了新药，和抑制剂作用类似。但使用起来更方便，副作用更小……”

“什么！”亚连的惊讶脱口而出。

“嘿，亚连，怎么了。你们之间是发生什么了吗？”

“抱歉考姆伊，我得先走了。”他的眼神在瞥到“与诺亚一族直面”的几行字时停顿了一下，随即抬起头，用笑容掩饰过心虚。

“顺便，师父的房间可以告诉我一下吗，还有我想我应该还需要一张通行证。”他一脸讨好地做了个拜托了的手势。

考姆伊无奈地叹了口气，递给他一张像符一样的黄色纸卡，“F302。”

“谢谢！你最棒了！”

出门后，亚连的脸迅速冷了下来。

一周前……

那正是他发情期开始的那几天。师父要是回来了，不可能闻不到他的味道。

还有考姆伊说师父研究出了新药……

那为什么不来找他……

他不知道。

这一切怎么想都很奇怪，除非……

一个可怕的想法闯了进来。

不会的。

第一次发情开始他就一直只跟缇奇保持着“标记”的关系，就算他的信息素有所改变，也绝对不会让人产生他已经被标记过了的错觉。

那到底是为什么。

想知道答案，办法只有一个。

他穿过黑色教团层层攀援而上的楼梯，来到位于顶端的旅馆式楼层。

把手中的黄色纸符朝两个穿戴着中世纪盔甲的守卫扬了扬，就被放了进去。

他徐徐绕过几条走廊，接着走到一扇门前站定。“F302”三个罗马花体字别具匠心地雕刻在红木门的正中。

亚连举起手叩叩门。

“进来。”熟悉的低沉嗓音带着被雪茄晕染后的独特韵味响起。

房间里的男人像是预料到了他的到来一样，没有问是谁。

亚连拉扯了一下不知何时皱起的制服一角，深吸一口气，故作镇定地推门进去。

04

“师父……”

进门时库洛斯坐在窗台抽烟。他身材高大，窗台的长度要容下整个人好像有些勉强。

他单膝曲起着，另一条腿和风衣开叉的下摆一起随意地耷拉在地上。听到亚连的声音只是不动声色地回头用眼角瞥了他一眼。

只那一眼，亚连就咽回了下面要说的话。

“你还值得被信任吗。”

他没有动，视线透过画有圣经人像的彩绘玻璃窗，落在楼下花园里的一张长凳上——那里透着一簇没来得及被树荫遮挡住的阳光。打过一层蜡的乌木烟灰缸畏缩在他搁在窗台的脚边，被透进来的阳光照得油光蹭亮。

这不是一个问句。显然问话人的心里已经有了答案。

亚连静默着踌躇了一番，估摸着库洛斯已经知情的事实，也就不再兜圈子，“师父什么时候知道的。”

“两年前。”他回答得很快，甚至没有等亚连发完最后一个音节，就开口接了下去。

那正是他出长期任务刚回来的那年……

“分化后你的味道一直让我觉得不对劲。”

“起初我有怀疑过你是不是在找人临时标记。”

“但是混着的那股味道有些怪。完全不是我认识的任何人，又好像有些熟悉。”

他少有地说了一长串话。虽然语气还是熟悉的不紧不慢。

“然后这次出任务再碰到诺亚一族我才知道。”

他停下来，大吸了一口雪茄。

“你身上的那股味道是谁的。”

“师父……”亚连在胸口攥紧了拳头，想要接话。

可是库洛斯没有要给他话语权的打算。

“所以告诉我，亚连……”他站起身朝银发青年逼近，眼神透过夹在食指和中指之间的雪茄居高临下地看着他。

“你还值得被信任吗。”

“我……”

身体中属于亚连·沃克的那部分在痛苦地嘶吼，而与涅亚的日益融合让他慢慢抛却了袒露声心的习惯。

一阵纠葛后，他平静地开口，声音稳得像潭死水。

“师父应该早就做出判断了吧。”

“所以不如告诉我你真正想问的是什么。”

库洛斯的脸上闪过一丝短暂的惊讶，接着又好像是突然明白了什么一样地低下头。

“笨蛋徒弟……”

发音本就囫囵不清的四个字混着烟味喷在亚连的脸上。

好烫……

这是他的第一反应。只是有没有真的喊出来，他也忘了。

05

傍晚，亚连倚在窗边眺望。

落日的余晖洒在不远的断崖处。猩红，又掺插些橙色。

他跟库洛斯的对话没有进行下去。

云里雾里间，就被下着逐客令扔了出去。

师父没有将这件事上报，这有些出乎意外。

或者又该说是意料之中？

因为要证据的话……

亚连扶了下前额。要搞到他的气味标本并不难，他定期就会给师父取样做研究。毕竟是“第十四任”的宿主。

所以要真想上报，大概自己早就被拎去兴师问罪了。

可是为什么，师父非但替自己瞒报，还要问出这么一个问题。

“你还值得被信任吗。”

他是在问自己，还是在问日渐苏醒的“第十四任”。

恍神间，一只紫色斑纹的蝴蝶停在了栏杆处。

熟悉的信息素带着薰衣草的香味扑面而来。

这是除战斗对峙以外，亚连第一次在头脑清醒的情况下近距离地闻到缇奇的信息素。

他说“头脑清醒”，当然指的是“非发情期”。

临时标记的代价在作祟，煽动起对自己Alpha的依赖。

因为意外的，他居然有些喜欢这股味道。

‘呵，这可是薰衣草。谁不喜欢呢。’

心里的声音随即响起，反驳呼之欲出的本能。

“一天不见，有没有想我呢。我的少年。”

蝴蝶的翅膀在夕阳下一张一合地翕动，缓缓扇出了缇奇轻佻的声音。

亚连扭拧眉头，露出狐疑的神色。

“不用紧张。临时标记下的加强效用罢了。通过你面前这孩子，只有我们可以听到互相的声音哦。”那头的诺亚轻笑了一声，蝴蝶翅膀上的斑纹随即一阵波动，像是在具象化他的笑声，“是不是很浪漫。”

“有事吗。”亚连双手抱胸地后退几步，从头到脚都写满了戒备。

“啧，真是绝情。”蝴蝶摆动翅膀绕着一块不小的半径飞了几圈，最后倔强地落到亚连的肩头。

“明天来大教堂，我们谈一谈。”

似乎是感受到了银发青年的迟疑，他又随意地补了一句。

“关于库洛斯元帅。”

06

亚连不得不感慨缇奇这手心理牌打得有多成功。

四年来，他虽一直与缇奇保持着断断续续的标记关系。

但这种感觉就像毒药。

你知道它终有一天会毁了你，可你停不下来。

每次从缇奇那里回来他都深深厌恶受本能驱控的自己。

而只要见到师父，这种内疚便会越发变本加厉地吞噬着他。

所以在知道一切都已经被库洛斯发现的时候，他本已下定了决心，要跟缇奇一刀两断。

可是深知他命脉的缇奇，拿准了只要事关库洛斯，他就绝不会不闻不问。

那么，这一次，一定就是最后一次了。

他在月色的掩护下来到大教堂。

深夜，大厅里显得越发空荡。零星的几点火烛在祷告台前摇曳，将影子在烛光下拖得尤为纤长。

这里距离黑色教团总部说远不远，说近又不近。

又是个严肃庄重，一般人不会轻易来露面的地方。不得不说缇奇的这个地点，选择得十分谨慎。

突然，一阵风带着薰衣草信息素吹来。烛火熄灭的同时，一个黑影快速地飘过，裹起亚连来到后台。

银发青年想都没想地就要发动innocence，一只套着白色手套的食指就抵上了他的嘴唇。

“别紧张，是我。”

“我知道。”亚连冷冷回道。

缇奇从来都不喜欢乱放信息素。尤其这种私下在外界会面的时候，他对自己味道的看管尤为小心。今晚怎么破天荒地散着股这么浓的气味，着实让亚连起了疑心。

他不相信他。总觉得他在刻意隐瞒着什么。

缇奇见他一脸警惕地往自己身后探望着不免觉得有些好笑。

就这么不信任我吗……

“别看了，就我一个人。”

他低声说，声音里带着嘲讽。

“说正事吧。”听罢，亚连倒也真就收回了视线。

后台没有蜡烛，光线昏暗，只有一块同天窗的形状别无二致的昏暗月光撒进来。

可就是这样，亚连的银发依旧在月光下隐隐发白，甚至有一点反光得发亮。马纳留下的红色诅咒占据了半张脸，圈着银色瞳孔向缇奇投来苟薄的目光。

“库洛斯他……”他刻意卖了个关子。眼前的银色瞳孔果然在自己说出这个名字的时候，跟着跳动了一下。一股烦躁，夹杂着厌恶油然而生。

“他跟千年公谈成了协议。”他继续道。

“‘这场战争是有内幕的’，他一直都这么和你说不是吗。”

亚连原本稳若泰山的脸部线条细微地抽搐了一下。他没有立即回话，眼睛倒是微微眯起，似乎是在判断真假地等待下文。

“他发现我们的事了你知道吗。”缇奇狡黠地话锋一转。不料亚连这次并没给他任何想象中的有趣反应。

“啧，怎么又知道了。”他不满地龇龇牙，看向亚连身后墙上的一块凸起的破旧石砖，“我好像总是没法给你带来惊喜呢。”

“你说到重点了吗。”亚连有些不耐烦地蹙起眉。缇奇总是喜欢这样，三句两句地兜着圈子，把人耍得团团转。只是他早已看穿了这套把戏。

“他为什么不上报，你不觉得奇怪吗。”好像是感觉不到空气里的敌意似的，缇奇耸耸肩，语气依旧不着轻重。

“自己的徒弟不但是诺亚第十四任宿主，还跟现任诺亚有染。”

“你觉得，他是为了什么在保密。”

话毕，缇奇把这个看似是个问句的东西抛给了他，笑得不怀好意。

亚连沉默着。

要说没有怀疑过师父的动机那当然是假的。缇奇这一席话不无道理。可是再多问，哪怕只是一句，就又让缇奇得逞了。

“我说少年啊。憧憬，可是距离理解最为遥远的感情呢（1）。”

他不知又从哪里召唤来了一只蝴蝶，停在指尖。与上次在窗台见到的不同，今天的这只花纹更加诡魅。尤其在月光下，斑纹巧妙地波动着，摄人心魂。

又一阵凉风吹过。这一次缇奇收起了他的信息素，所以这股风的味道格外干净。夹杂着春日里湿润的泥土气息，就像……

亚连刹得清醒了过来。

“那你呢。”他的声音不大，倒是稳如磐石。

缇奇鼓舞似地挑眉笑了下，像是在等他继续。

“你又是为什么，什么行动都没有采取。”

“明明有无数次可以标记我的机会。”

“你怎么知道我没有。”缇奇微牵着嘴角反唇相讥。

亚连的脸上一阵错愕。

缇奇突然纵声大笑起来，笑得很大声，整个教堂里都在回荡。

许久，他终于收住了笑，“哈哈，开玩笑的。别当真嘛。”

亚连并不买账，看向他的眼神依旧没有温度。

“不过我说少年啊。”

缇奇嘴角的弧度还在，只是微笑里没有一点喜气。

“不要太信任我。”

07

那次之后他就再也没去找缇奇要过临时标记。

意外默契的是，缇奇也没有再来找过他。

而可悲的，库洛斯新研制出来的抑制特效药似乎对他没用。

或者说有用，只是不够彻底。

表面上，身体的各项机制都可以正常运转。

出任务，战斗，收复innocence，一切照旧。

而内心，却依旧罪恶般地渴望缇奇渴望到发疯。

并且这一切症状，慢慢演变到不仅仅局限于发情期。

他开始隐隐期盼能在任务的过程中与缇奇偶遇，就像从前那样。

他开始想念缇奇黑色卷发的触感。尽管他从来只有在被情|欲冲昏头脑时才会不受控住地紧紧揪住它们。

他甚至开始无意识地注意周围空气里的烟草味。

某次经过科学班，一股熟悉的银标silkcut迎面飘来，呛得他扒着门半蹲下，一顿咳嗽。

“罪魁祸首”利巴班长听到了动静，拖着粘在螺旋升降椅上的屁股滑了过来，“抱歉啊亚连，老牌子最近总是买不到……”说着又深深唑了一口，“哎，不过我说你还真奇怪，库洛斯元帅那么浓的雪茄味你都受得了，这淡不拉几的东西你倒是反应这么大。”

是啊……为什么呢……

亚连咳得连肺部肌肉都在收缩着抗议。眼角绯红，甚至还挤出了几滴生理的眼泪，但依旧不忘苦笑着回道，“大概就是因为不习惯吧。”

一次半梦半醒间，他好像又闻到了那股熟悉的薰衣草香。

还有缇奇带着白色手套的粗糙触感。

“少年……”略带沙哑的男低重音混着热气贴在他的耳廓，低吟着那个只有他才会叫的称呼。

手套轻|触他身|体的每一个部|位。久违的快|感是如此窒息。亚连抖动得像一叶扁舟，在欢愉的波涛汹涌中摇曳。

那夜他出了很多汗，醒来时裤|间一塌糊涂。

不过他至少松了口气。

昨晚的感觉过于真实，还好是梦。

08

决战，终究还是打响了。

身为“心之圣洁”的亚连，拥有了可以使用所有圣洁的压倒性战力。再加上依靠意志，成功与涅亚完全融合，让千年伯爵损失了绝对优势。

诺亚一族在战斗中接连倒下。

库洛斯·马利安带着他的圣母之柩和断罪者向缇奇逼近。

子弹拖着蓝色光波随意地射出，追逐目标，击中。

再熟悉不过的戏码。

骤然，本来深缠于战斗的亚连一声呜咽，捂着胸口痛苦地屈膝倒下。

“亚连！”库洛斯抛下眼前的胶着，飞快地冲向他。

亚连捂着胸口的手缓缓松开。

没有任何受伤的痕迹，甚至连衣服都没有破开。

胸口的这个位置……

他扭头看向不知何时已经到了眼前的缇奇。

“我说过了吧，少年……不要太信任我……”

“你对他做了什么。”库洛斯愠怒的声音回荡在教堂。

“看他的样子还不知道吗。”

“我标记了他。”

“所以我死了，他也别想独活。”

他在虚张声势，或者说在下着生命最后的赌注。

“库洛斯元帅，电车难题（2）的时间到了。”

他笑得极其挑衅，但眼底悲伤而绝望的神色还是出卖了他，“亚连对你来说有多重要……是要杀了我这个诺亚让你的宝贝徒弟给我陪葬……还是……”

他的嘴唇悲哀地挪动着，吐出了剩下半句话。

“还是为了他，你连黑色教团的原则都可以舍弃。”

元帅级别特有的黑色漆皮风衣因为库洛斯单膝跪地的动作而皱成一团。

银发青年在奄奄一息中看到了师父由于痛苦和愤怒而扭曲在一起的脸。掩住半张脸的银色面具也几乎被脸部动作挤得要掉落。

“该死的……”红发男人的白色手套握成一团用力砸向地砖。

他从未这样失控过。他早该料到会这样，早该有所防备的，不是吗。

亚连艰难地抬起右手抚平他翘起的面具，破裂的嘴角牵动，挤出一个眼睛都弯起的灿烂微笑。

“没关系的……师父……”

他的脸色惨白，像块揉皱了的亚麻布。

“亚连……”

“该结束了……”

然后周围一阵哗然。

断罪者的扳机在寂静中被扣下，从银灰色枪口发出的两颗子弹决绝地冲出。

一切，在缇奇的眼中都成了调慢几倍的画面。

啊…你终究还是做出选择了啊。

银发青年在对面的诺亚被击中的那一刻，终于瘫下了强撑起的上半身。耗尽最后一份力的手松开，与掉落的银质枪身一起，重重摔向大理石地面。

子弹击中缇奇时，意料中的疼痛没有接踵而至，只是像被狠狠钉在了什么地方。

恍惚间，他好像看到少年朝他做了个嘴型。然而他早已仰躺，视界都是颠倒的。

但他可以确定是个“L”开头的单词。

会是什么呢。

大概是骗子（liar）吧。

（Fin）

注释：

1.原句为「憧れは、理解から最も遠い感情だよ。」“憧憬是距离理解最为遥远的感情。”死神中蓝染的名言之一。

2.电车难题：有名的道德论题。大致就是，是否愿意为了大局，牺牲少部分人（或者某个对你来说很重要的特定的人）。

废话时间：

我居然真的把这个脑洞写出来了……果然什么都无法阻拦想搞狗血以及白月光师匠的心……

写这篇只是为了自己爽，很多东西没有做过多解释，尤其是结局。不过写出了我想要的感觉还是很高兴的。

最后那个单词是Liar呢还是什么呢？

你们觉得呢？

有想法欢迎评论交流。


End file.
